falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Weapons lab
|footer = Map of the weapons lab and observation deck }} The weapons lab is a location on board [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]]. The player must travel via this location as a part of This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough... quest. Background The weapons lab is where much of the aliens' more offensive technology is tested. This facility is located on the upper level of Mothership Zeta through a door leading from the observation deck. As the name indicates, the Lab is the place where alien weapons are being created, thus, many standard weapons as well as several unique versions of these weapons can be found here. Layout Passing through the door near the teleporter that has inconveniently been deactivated, leads to a large room. Almost immediately there will be a confrontation with two ceiling mounted alien turrets. Additionally, a couple of aliens and a guardian drone inhabit this room. Heading southwest, there is a small room on the right (open it via the control panel just next to it with a science check of 75) that holds the atomic pulverizer, which is a unique and slightly upgraded version of the alien atomizer. Continuing through this passageway will lead to a three-way intersection. Left is a blocked passageway, right goes to a flight of stairs. Go up the stairs and then take the first left to wind up on the platform from which the aliens first encountered in this room were. On this level there is a healing archway to the left and a control panel for opening up the next area. After activating the control panel, go south down a set of stairs from the platform and then proceed to a another alien/drone-infested room via the east door. Continue on to find a room full of weapons and armor for the taking. This is also the only place where experimental weapons drones can be found. Outside of the experimental drone room, the control panel for alien captive log 24 can be found. After the "shopping spree", go through a door to the north and explore a range/training area, which allows the player character to receive Xenotech Expert perk. To move onward with the mission, go to the southeast door into the experimentation lab. Obtaining Xenotech Expert perk Notable loot Notes * This is one of many areas of the ship that will not be accessible after This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough... has been completed. * Albino radscorpions can make their way out of the shooting range to attack the player, as well as glitch into the ceiling and floor. Teddy and gnome in stasis.jpg|Teddy and gnome in statis Teddy and gnome out of stasis.jpg|Teddy and gnome out of stasis * In the first room there is a teddy bear and a garden gnome sleeping in tiny stasis chambers; they're on a small balcony near the ceiling. * It is '''not possible to access the part of the "firing range" where the raiders etc. teleport in - they can only be shot at from the balcony above. * However, it is possible to access this "firing range using the "unarmed teleport" glitch. Wait until a Giant Radscorpion is close, then use V.A.T.S. to attack with an unarmed weapon. If the player can get more than a zero attack chance in V.A.T.S., they will "teleport" down to the gallery floor. The dead raiders can be looted, but you CANNOT get back to the balcony without console commands. * After spawning large numbers of creatures and raiders it is possible for the frame rate to drop. Appearances The weapons lab appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. Gallery Weapons Lab.jpg WeaponsLab.png|The shooting range Brahmin spawned MZ.jpg|Et voila, spawned a brahmin! Power_cells_and_log24.jpg|Loot in abundance; to the left alien captive recorded log 24, to the right alien atomizers, 87 alien power cells, plasma mines, pulse grenades and a Gatling laser Fo3MZ Destabilizer.jpg|Destabilizer Alien_power_cells_weapons_lab.jpg|Alien power cells Fo3MZ Atomic Pulverizer Buttercup toy and power cells.jpg|Atomic pulverizer and Buttercup toy Category:Mothership Zeta locations ru:Оружейная лаборатория uk:Збройова лабораторія